


Last Man Standing

by Lexigent



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Hamlet, Horatio, last man standing, at the Three Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Horatio never touches drink; not out of a great moral principle or anything; he simply doesn't like the taste.

It's not the first time he's accompanied Hamlet home after a night in the tavern, but it's the first time Hamlet's overdone it to the point where his legs give out under him and he makes grabs for Horatio's gown.

Horatio picks him up from off the ground; barely manages to steady him for the last hundred yards of the way; drags him up the stairs and into bed, and kisses him on the forehead as he leaves, wishing only he could give him some of his strength of spirit instead of the strength of his arms to bear him up.


End file.
